Ángeles y bufones
by super legenda
Summary: Terra y Cloud eran amigos y tenían una buena vida hasta que... después de un ataque encuentran unas caras conocidas y muy odiadas... el ángel y el bufón del mal.
1. Angeles y bufones

**Ángeles y bufones.**

Terra Branford estaba reunida con su amigo Cloud Strife en un café en Fígaro, 5 años habían pasado desde que Kefka fue derrotado y la reconstrucción del mundo fue bien, de hecho, se hicieron varias renovaciones y el mundo era lo que se podría decir moderno, ella conoció a Cloud hace un año un mes después de la derrota de Sefirot y se hicieron grandes amigos.

Cloud: ¿Cómo va todo Terra?

Terra: Interesante, hoy Duncan, el maestro de Sabin murió y lo nombro a él como su sucesor, Sabin está trabajando mucho en crear un dojo en el castillo de Fígaro y Cyan está reconstruyendo el castillo de Doma y intentando que el arte samurái regrese ¿Y tú Cloud?

Cloud: Mas o menos, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Aeris.

Terra. ¡Qué mal Cloud! Mis condolencias.

Cloud: Ya lo estoy superando.

De repente escucharon una explosión y se levantaron, estos últimos días había mucho revuelo, algunos seguidores del ex Emperador de Palamecia hacían asaltos, Rydia causaba un poco de caos con algunas invocaciones fallidas, y algunos que antes eran piratas de la princesa Faris, dolidos por la renuncia de su capitana al saqueo, siguieron sus cursos, pero de formas muy violentas...hoy fueron ángeles y bufones.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión Terra casi se desmayó al ver a un hombre con traje de bufón.

Terra: T-tu, Kef-Kefka.

Kefka: Oh Terra ¿Qué tal? Como vez quiero destruir otra vez el mundo, si me disculpas ¡Artema!

Creo una gran explosión en un edificio, destruyéndolo completamente.

Kefka: ¡Para!

Ella agarro su Iluminadora y cargo junto a Cloud que tenía un Sable Artema, cuando se vieron interceptados por una espada de 2 metros, el que la blandía era un hombre de pelo blanco y un ala.

Cloud: ¡Sefirot! ¿Cómo…?

Sefirot: El como hicimos algo no importa Cloud, lo que importa es lo que estamos ahora.

Terra y Cloud: ¡Los detendremos!

 **Terra. Nv 99. Ps 9999**

 **Ataque.**

 **Objeto.**

 **Ataque. Kefka. Sefirot.**

 **Kefka. 300 de daño.**

Terra: ¿¡Pero que!? Eso era un golpe de algunos miles.

 **Cloud. Nv 99. Ps 9999**

 **Ataque.**

 **Magia.**

 **Objeto.**

 **Magia. Artema. 1000 de daños a todos.**

Cloud: ¡Pero Artema casi siempre hace 9999 de daño!

Kefka: Nos han mejorado y somos súper fuertes.

 **Kefka uso Artema. 9998 de daño cada uno**

 **Sefirot creo una onda de choque. 3000 de daño cada uno**

Los amigos ante los poderosos ataques se desmayaron.


	2. Familia reunida

**Familia reunida.**

Terra sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza y abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en una casa con un montón de objetos de plata y oro, y ya sabía quién era el dueño de la casa.

Terra: ¿Locke?

Un hombre de pelo castaño y una bandana en la cabeza se asomó desde la puerta, por su profesión de "caza tesoros" había comprado casas en distintas partes del mundo para alojarse tranquilo en sus largos viajes.

Locke: ¡Terra! Me alegra que hayas despertado, tu amigo el rubio despertó hace unos 10 minutos, ven a comer.

Terra: Ahí voy Locke… un momento ¿Qué paso con Kefka, Sefirot y la ciudad?

Locke: ¿Dijiste Kefka? Ay madre, al enterarme del ataque masivo a Figaro reuní rápidamente a la banda y unos encapuchados nos vieron y desaparecieron, por lo que dices ya me doy cuenta quienes son.

Terra se levantó temblando y se sintió una inútil, Cloud y ella eran personas poderosísimas, pero debido a su problema de no más magia todo se volvió un desastre, intento usar Materias cuando las conoció, pero parecía que su cuerpo no podía canalizar más magia, algunas veces sentía celos de su amigo.

Se fue a una lujosa cocina y se sentó enfrente de Cloud.

Cloud: ¡Terra, estas bien!

Terra: Hola Cloud.

Locke les brindo varios platos de comida diferente y comieron con apetito cuando terminaron empezaron a conversar.

Terra: Necesitamos planes, dos de los villanos más fuertes del mundo están sueltos y no tenemos idea de donde están.

Locke: Lo estuve pensando, se me ocurrió que podríamos hablar con Cid Previa, oí que tiene un taller-bunker subterráneo con aparatos de lujo que hacen de todo.

Cloud: Yo oí lo mismo, Cid Highwind ha hablado mucho de él.

Terra: Pues vayamos a verlo.

Ellos asintieron y tomaron un barco al continente Duale, se le llamaba así debido a que después de la crisis del Vacío, el otro mundo se quedó dónde estaba, desembarcaron en una isla en la que vieron una plancha metálica sobre un lago, se subieron a ella y un elevador apareció y los bajo a un taller, cuando llegaron vieron a tres hombres hablando: eran Cid Pollendina (Cid P), que trabajaba para el rey Cecil, Cid Previa (Cid V), el dueño del lugar y a Cid Highwind (Cid H), el amigo de Cloud.

Cid V: ¿Hola chicos que se les ofrece?

Cid H: Vaya, si es nada menos que Cloud ¿Qué te trae chico?

Terra: Lo que nos trae es que necesitaremos algún artilugio para rastrear a unos villanos.

Cloud: ¿Qué haces aquí Cid?

Cid P: Vine de visita…

Cid V: Yo trabajo aquí…

Cid H: Se refiere a mí, vine a visitar a mi primo, y mi otro primo se unió.

Locke: ¿Primos?

Cid P: Si, somos primos lejanos.

Cid V: Volviendo a lo que los trae… ¿Un localizador? Tengo bastantes, solamente díganme características del que buscan y el localizador buscara distintas opciones hasta dar con la señal del adecuado.

Terra: Bueno… uno de ustedes reconocerá a uno: Pelo blanco, una Masamune y un ala.

Cid H Escucho eso en silencio muy tranquilo y repentinamente se puso a gritar.

Cid H: ¡Como puede ser ese maldito Sefirot! ¡Ya le derrotamos y destrozamos y el muy idiota vuelve!

Cloud: Cid cálmate.

Terra: Y el otro ya no necesita descripción debido a que todos lo conocen: Kefka Palazzo.

Los primos se pusieron absolutamente pálidos y los tres se pusieron a trabajar como locos, después de una hora terminaron.

Cid V: Ya terminé el localizador y lo implanté en este barco, vaya que recuerdos, Bartz me dijo que lo guardara debido a que es un modelo especial y difícil de construir ¡Puede ser tanto un barco normal, como uno volador o incluso un submarino! Tres en uno, pero ya que hay que salvar el mundo no creo que le moleste.

Locke: Muchas gracias por sus servicios señores.

Cid P: Eso no es todo, también hemos hecho algunas armaduras y armas de repuesto para ustedes, y una cosa para Terra.

Terra: ¿Qué es?

Cid V: Bueno… tomando en cuenta tu situación yo hace tres meses empecé a diseñar un dispositivo para poder canalizar magia para que lo uses.

Terra: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CID!

Cid H: Baja la voz muchacha, bueno adiós.

Cid P: Ehh… primos, iré con ellos, podrían necesitar un mecánico.

Cid V y H: Ok, adiós primo.

Los cuatro subieron al barco tomando Cid el volante, después de 10 minutos de vuelo, todos tuvieron una mala sensación, se levantaron y en el paisaje vieron…

Terra: ¡Mirada letal!

Cloud: ¡Arma Ultima!

De hecho era el cuerpo de mirada letal con las alas del Arma y sus piernas y manos, en una mano tenía una espada… dos en uno en un ser destructivo.


	3. Ultima Mirada

**Ultima Mirada.**

El ser se acerco al barco y empezó la batalla.

 **Terra: Nv 99. 9999 vida. 999 puntos de magia.**

 **Cloud: Nv 99. 9999 vida. 999 puntos de magia**

 **Terra. Magia. Fuego ++. 2500 de daño.**

 **Cloud. Magia. Hielo ++. 2000 de daño.**

 **Rayo Mortal. 4999 de daño. Condena en 5 turnos.**

 **Terra: Nv99. 5000 vida. 947 puntos de magia.**

 **Cloud: Nv 99. 5000 vida. 947 puntos de magia.**

 **Terra. Magia. Cura ++.**

 **Cloud. Magia. Ultima. 9999 de daño.**

Terra: Este canalizador de magia no me permite hacer Meteo, Sanctus, Fulgor o Artema.

 **Garra venenosa. ¡Terra envenenada!**

 **Terra: Nv 99. 9500 vida. 900 puntos de magia.**

 **Cloud: Nv 99. 9999 vida. 857 puntos de magia.**

 **Terra. Magia. Pura. Estado restaurado.**

 **Cloud. Magia. Escudo. Defensa mágica aumenta.**

 **Disparo de sombras. 6666 de daño.**

 **Terra: Nv 99. 2834 vida. 899 puntos de magia.**

 **Cloud: Nv 99. 3333 vida. 842 puntos de magia.**

 **Terra. Ataque. 3500 de daño.**

 **Cloud. Magia. Cura ++**

 **Muerte Nivel 5. Fallo.**

Cid: ¡En un turno mas Condena surtirá efecto! Prepare unas cosas así podemos huir.

Terra y Cloud se alejaron y Cid toco un botón y unos cohetes salieron de los costados, llevándolos lejos, Cid les dio unas medicinas para disipar la Condena.

Cloud: Eso fue complicado.

Terra: Ni que lo digas ¿Cómo se habrán unido Mirada Letal y Arma Ultima?

Cloud: No se.

Cid: Chicos, el radar dice que están debajo de nosotros.

Terra y Cloud: ¿¡Que!?

El barco descendió y inspeccionaron la zona, no encontraron nada, lo único que había cerca era un pequeño lago.

Cloud: ¿Dónde estarán?

Terra: ¿Y si vamos al lago? Debe haber seguramente un camino submarino.

Cid: Buena idea Terra.

Se subieron al barco y lo llevaron al lago, cuando el barco se poso encima del agua, Cid toco un botón y se volvió un submarino, y efectivamente vieron una abertura.

Terra: Esto es demasiado sencillo.

Cloud no veía nada sospechoso, algas, unos peces, unos destellos verdes, un momento… ¿Destellos verdes?

Cloud: ¡Cid, a la superficie ahora!

De repente de entre las algas salió una gigantesca serpiente marina, un Leviatán para ser exactos, que tenía unas escamas de un verde intenso.

Cloud: ¡Esto es una fusión entre un Leviatán y Arma Esmeralda!

Lograron llegar por poco a la superficie.

Terra: Con ese guardián ¿Cómo pasaremos?

Cid: Podemos pedir ayuda al Rey Cecil, digamos que tiene unas tropas muy fuertes, lo sé porque yo soy una de ellas.


	4. Nuevos compañeros

**Nuevos compañeros.**

Después de una hora de vuelo. Al fin llegaron al castillo de Baronia, cuando descendieron unos guardias los rodearon, pero al ver a Cid se calmaron.

Guardia: ¿Quiénes son ellos señor Cid?

Cid: Unos amigos, son los famosos Cloud Strife, Locke Cole y Terra Branford, han venid a pedir ayuda a Cecil.

Los guardias asintieron y los llevaron hasta el salón del trono, el rey se levanto para saludarlos.

Cecil: ¡Cid! Viejo amigo ¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que te reunirías con tus primos y que en dos horas estarías de vuelta, pero debiste llegar hace ya una hora.

Cid: Me encontré con estos chicos.

Cecil: ¡Pero si son los famosos Cloud, Terra y Locke! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Terra: Señor Cecil, debo advertirle una cosa, Kefka y Sefirot volvieron.

Cecil ahogo un grito.

Terra: Hemos encontrado un camino a su guarida, pero hay un poderoso guardia, que es una extraña fusión entre un Leviatán y una de las Armas, Esmeralda para ser específicos, y hemos venido por su ayuda, Cid nos dijo que tiene poderosos guerreros.

Cecil: Dijo bien, a todos mis guerreros les doy un entrenamiento especial para que sean muy fuertes, y varios de los amigos con los que hice mi viaje están acá, tomando el caso de nuestros enemigos ya se a quien asignare ¡Rydia!

Una adolescente de pelo verde se presento.

Rydia: ¿Si Cecil?

Cecil: Nuestros amigos necesitan a alguien poderoso para pasar a unos guardias ¿Podrías ayudarlos?

Rydia: ¡Por supuesto!

Cecil: Y tomando en cuenta que el mundo está en peligro, yo también iré.

Cid: ¿Estás seguro Cecil?

Rydia: ¿Qué dirá Rosa?

Cecil: Rosa se fue con unas amigas, así que no tendría por qué saber nada, y hace tiempo que no tengo algo de acción.

Cloud: Muchas gracias señor Cecil.

Cecil: No es nada, y ya que estaremos en igualdad de condiciones en el viaje, llámenme Cecil.


End file.
